


Together

by panskiss123



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panskiss123/pseuds/panskiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the Victory Tour. When the Capitol places a price on the Star-crossed lovers, Peeta and Katniss must decide is it better to go it alone or endure their hell together. One-shot. Very smutty, please don't read if easily offended. I do not own HG characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Katniss tried to pretend that she was still asleep. It was when she was asleep that she would feel him wrap her in his arms, completely enveloping her in his embrace. He would press against her, and she would sometimes feel his longing for her. It both fascinated and terrified her and she never said anything about it, for he was sure to be mortified if she knew. But this morning she was so peaceful in his arms that she wanted to prolong it for as long as possible. So she kept her eyes shut and stayed till when he leaned up to check the time.

“Ugh, already,” she heard him whisper as he shook his head. “Can’t time just freeze for us? Just this once?” She smiled in her “sleep”, secretly agreeing. It was when they were awake that she felt the pull of feelings in all sorts of different ways and she didn’t want to admit that she preferred when they slept, just lying together, completely oblivious of the world outside their train compartment. She felt him lie back down beside her and his breath on the back of her neck. 

“Katniss? Are you awake?” Oh. He knew. Perhaps he didn’t. Perhaps she could go on pretending.

“Katniss. We have to get up.” He gave her a gentle shake and she let out a little moan.

“I’m sorry to wake you but it’s getting late. We need to get ready for the next district.” 

“Mmm, it’s ok. Has Effie been in yet?”

“Not yet,” he said quietly, watching her as she leaned up to stretch, her shirt rising just a little and revealing her bellybutton. She quickly pulled it down and turned to face him. His blazing blue eyes were full of adoration and sadness. 

“I’m glad you stayed,” she whispered. He reached out, his hand shaking slightly, and brought it to her lips. He seemed to lose his nerve at the last minute and his hand fell to his side.

“I have every night, haven’t I?”

“Yes. And I’m glad. Thank you.”

“It doesn’t just help you, you know,” he said, though he was smiling. “You keep those nightmares away quite well.”

“I’m glad we can help each other.” He nodded.

“Me too, Katniss.” There was a knock at the door and he groaned. 

“Come on in.” The door opened and Effie entered, her hand covering her eyes as her head was turned away. Peeta rolled his eyes. 

“Effie, we’re decent. We haven’t…we don’t do anything but sleep!”

“Oh yes yes dear, I know, but…well, right, on to it! Today is a big big day!” Peeta glanced sideways at Katniss, rolling his eyes and she smiled.

“We finish up the speeches today and tomorrow we will be in the Capitol! Now, there is a slight change to the plans for tomorrow evening, after your engagement party. You have a…ahem, another engagement to attend after the party.”

“Ok,” Peeta said, confused. Effie cleared her throat and seemed to be blushing.

“Well, I mean…you’ll both be…ah ha…” she let out a nervous giggle and both Peeta and Katniss raised their brows. Haymitch peered in and rolled his eyes.

“Effie, go check on breakfast. Go on.” Effie leaped to her feet and hurried out as fast as her ten inch heels would carry her. Haymitch cleared his throat.

“Why don’t you two, uh, get dressed and meet me in the dining car? There’s something we need to discuss.”

“Haymitch?” Peeta’s voice was laced with concern and when Haymitch’s eyes met his, he was not comforted. Haymitch closed the door behind him and Katniss threw back the covers.

“What do you think is wrong now?”

“Could be Snow. Do you think we convinced him?”

“I’m not sure what else we could do,” Katniss said, shrugging. “But I guess we’ll find out tomorrow night.” He nodded.

“I’ll go get dressed. See you in a few minutes.” She nodded and stayed very still as he leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. He gave her a sad smile before he left her compartment. She sighed and dressed quickly, feeling that spot on her forehead tingle. Why were feelings so complicated? Especially ones that involved Peeta?

She entered the dining car so find Peeta already sitting, helping himself to a muffin. He smiled up at her and gestured toward the tray of pastries.

“They’re not as good as Dad’s but they’re alright.”

“Don’t think I’ve ever had one of your dad’s,” she said, helping herself to a blueberry.

“When we get back to 12, you’ll have to come to the Bakery and try anything you want! I’ll bake whatever you like.”

“I don’t really know what I like,” she said nervously. “I haven’t had too many baked treats in my life.”

“I know. That’s why I intend to fatten you up with sweets after we’re married.” She looked him in the eye and searched them for something to tell her she was making a mistake. But she could find none. He loved her as no one had ever loved her before. She felt so wrong and guilty of that love, for she could not for the life of her fathom her feelings for him. His eyes fell back down to the food but she kept her eyes on him. When Haymitch entered, he cleared his throat and sat across from them.

“Look, I’m going to be straightforward with you kids. Your engagement party is to…well, show you off so to speak.” Peeta frowned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means he is setting you up for bidders.” Peeta went pale but Katniss looked baffled.

“Bidders? For what?”

“Haymitch,” Peeta said nervously. 

“I’ve done everything I possibly can. The best I could do was make sure you two stay together.” Peeta went even paler at this and he swallowed deeply. 

“Haymitch…I can’t.”

“You have to, kid. For both your lives.”

“But--“

“Will someone please tell me what is going on here,” Katniss said crossly. Peeta couldn’t look at her but Haymitch gave her a weak smile.

“Always so pure,” he said jokingly, which caused her to glare at him. “Alright sweetheart, it’s like this. Capitol Victors are bought and sold in the Capitol. For one or two nights.” Katniss’s frown deepened.

“What?”

“That Odair kid you’ve heard so much about? He’s their favorite Capitol darling. Snow sells the victors to the highest bidders.”

“You mean-?”

“Most of the Victors are blackmailed or forced into this life. Some of us are lucky enough to avoid it.” 

“They won’t touch her,” Peeta spat, finally speaking up. “I won’t let it happen.”

“They won’t,” Haymitch said patiently. Peeta launched himself out of the chair and started to pace the room. Haymitch watched him for a moment before he turned back to Katniss.

“Listen Katniss. You two are lucky. You don’t have to be in this alone. Do you hear me, Peeta? You’ll be together.”

“They can’t make us do this,” Peeta growled, his fists clenching by his side. 

“They can make you do pretty much anything they want, kid. I thought you’d learned that by now. If you want to keep your families safe, this is how it’s going to be.” 

“Haymitch,” Katniss said quietly, bringing his attention back to her. “Peeta and I are being sold…to do what exactly?” Haymitch’s face softened.

“They want to watch the star-crossed lovers, sweetheart.” Katniss felt sick to her stomach. She stumbled out of the chair and ran from the room, ignoring Haymitch’s calls for her to come back. She slammed the door of her compartment behind her and sunk to the floor. She ignored Peeta’s knocking and Effie calling her name. She somehow made it back to her bed and buried herself in the blankets. She’d be alright if she never made it out of that bed again.  
Several hours later, Effie was pounding on the door that she had to get ready for the District 1 Welcome Speech. Haymitch snapped at her to leave the girl alone and she later heard a gentler knocking.

“Katniss please,” Peeta pleaded through the door. “Talk to me!” When she did not answer, she heard his heavy sigh and a thud as if he had slammed his head against the door.

“I’ll find a way to fix this, Katniss. I swear it. I won’t let this happen.” And she heard his heavy footsteps trail away.  
She must have fallen asleep because she was jolted awake by a high-pitched scream and very angry yelling. She ran to the door and yanked it open. 

“You stupid idiot,” Haymitch was yelling. “Are you insane? What the hell is the matter with you?”

“Leave me the hell alone, Haymitch,” came Peeta’s angry reply. Katniss ran to his compartment and gripped the door tightly at the sight that met her. Peeta was lying flat on his back, his bleeding arm stretched out beside him. Haymitch hovered over the bed, looking poised to attack and Effie looked as if she was about to faint. 

“What’s going on?” Haymitch turned to her and gave Peeta a disgusted look.

“You try to talk some sense into the dumbass! I’m going to find a drink!” The door slammed behind him and Katniss winced. Peeta wouldn’t look at her as he struggled to get up. Katniss’s wide eyes traveled over him and took in a dull knife on the floor, specks of red on the carpet, and thick bandages that seemed to be stemming the gore coming from his wrist. Her stormy eyes met his and they darkened.

“What did you do,” she said in a dangerous whisper.

“It was all I could think of,” he said weakly. “They would have to report my death and that would null the contract for you. Since you would be in mourning for your fiancé, they wouldn’t force you into anything anytime soon. Snow might even take pity on you and leave you alone--”

SMACK. Katniss’s palm stung and Peeta blinked his eyes as he massaged his jaw.

“Ok. And that right there tells me I was doing the right thing.” 

“First off, I want you to listen to yourself when you say SNOW will take pity on ME? That’s laughable. Secondly, am I really understanding that you tried to kill yourself? After all that we went through in the Games? Is it really that easy?”

“Katniss, if I had just eaten those berries, we wouldn’t be here.” His head hung low and he squeezed his eyes shut, blinking back tears.

“No. WE wouldn’t.” He looked up at her, misery etched in every line of his handsome face. Katniss gave him a hard glare.

“You’re so concerned what happens to me but did you ever think about what that would have meant? To me, I mean? You leave me alone, I’d have no one to protect me like you have. No one to chase away my nightmares. No one to love me as fiercely as you have. No one to endure this hell with. I’d be all alone. I’d go crazy, like Annie Cresta. I’d be bought and sold all over the Capitol. Forced to be with one rich man after another. Thinking of you, crying out for you, while they use my body. Is that what you want? Is that how you want me to prove how much you mean to me? You can’t--you don’t--” Peeta pulled her shaking body into his arms and stroked her hair, his tears wetting her shirt.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Katniss. I wasn’t thinking--“

“Damn you, Peeta,” she gasped, holding him tightly. 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t bear the thought of having to do this to you. I…I can’t.”

“I cannot handle the idea of losing you,” she said choking back a sob. “I won’t.”

“You won’t lose me. I’m right here. I’m with you, always.”

“Don’t ever leave me.”

“I won’t. I won’t ever leave you.” He held her until she had cried all her tears, his hand making soothing patterns across her back. Finally, she pulled back and wiped at her face with the back of her hand. Peeta touched her cheek for a second before he jumped up and ran to his adjoining bathroom. She heard the run of water then felt the bed dip as he lowered himself in front of her again. He held the wet washcloth to her face and gently cleaned her up. He bit his lip as her eyes met his and he lowered the cloth. 

“Haymitch may think he did me a service, making sure we were together but…I feel like it’s worse.”

“You would rather have another man taking control of me?” His face darkened immediately.

“Of course not. The very thought of anyone trying to…but Katniss, I…I can’t do this! You don’t want it. And I can’t force it on you.”

“Peeta. Look at me.” She cupped his chin and his eyes swam as they met hers. “I don’t know how different life would be for us if we hadn’t been Reaped. If you would have ever gotten up the courage to speak to me. Or if you would have married a nice Merchant girl and I’d disappear into the woods one day, realizing how much you meant to me. I don’t know. I’ll never know. But Haymitch is right. We are lucky. We found each other and we protect each other. It’s no different now. You have never stopped protecting me. We will do this because it will keep our families safe. I’m lucky to have met you. I’m lucky to have you in my life.” And with that, she wound her fingers around his hair and pulled him to her, her lips crashing against his. He didn’t have any time to react and he was too stunned to move. She pulled away, embarrassed and bit her lip. He seemed to shocked to say anything and so he merely stared at her. She went red with embarrassment and jumped to her feet, quickly running back to her own compartment and staying there until her prep team came knocking.  
When Peeta met her on the platform before the speeches, he acted like nothing had happened. He wore long sleeves so no one could see his injury and when he offered his arm to her, he did not falter. They walked onto the stage together, a strong couple and they delivered the lines that Effie had given them.

 

That night, Katniss was preparing for bed and was wondering if Peeta was going to come in. Dinner had been quiet and awkward. Haymitch had excused himself early and Peeta and Katniss had been left alone, looking everywhere but each other. Why had she kissed him? Stupid. Now their feelings were even more confused and she had no idea how on earth she would make it through tomorrow night with him. She went a deep shade of red at the very thought. She slid her clothes off and stood in front of her mirror, naked. Her eyes traveled over her reflection and she let out a deep sigh. She wasn’t very tall. Or pretty. She was quite skinny, with very small breasts and a flat stomach. Her arms remained limp by her side.  
What on earth would Peeta ever see in her?  
Glancing over her shoulder at her chest of drawers, she bit her lip and made up her mind. She would find out. Tonight. She would not give them the satisfaction they sought. She would make it about him and her and that was all that mattered. And she could only hope that Peeta would be alright with it. 

 

Peeta heard the door slide open and his eyes shot open, wondering what was going through her mind. Of course he had wanted to go to her tonight. He had been fighting with himself the whole night, telling himself to stay where he was so they didn’t make things even more awkward. He felt her lift the covers and slide in behind him; he shivered as her cold skin met his warm flesh. He turned to her and frowned.

“What--“ but her lips were on his and he lost all thoughts. Leaning up, his hands caressed her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. His hands moved down to rest on her thighs, where he discovered that she was not wearing the shorts she usually slept in. He broke the kiss and studied her. Katniss was glad of the dark because a blush stained her cheeks. She wore a simple cotton night shift with only a pair of satin panties underneath. She had never been so aware of his presence as she was now and all she wanted was to be closer to him. She climbed into his lap and claimed his mouth again. He groaned as her pelvis brushed against his  
and his hands gripped her thighs. 

“Katniss,” he gasped between kisses. She continued to kiss him until they were both breathless, and she started to move her lips over his neck and throat, sucking at a certain point beneath his jaw that made him moan loudly. Her hands crept underneath his shirt and she pressed her palms against his muscular chest. She rose up slightly, brushing against his arousal and she heard him release a low hiss. 

“Peeta,” she whispered in his ear as her tongue traced the soft lining and his lobe. “I want to ask you for a favor.”

“God, anything Katniss,” he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. She took his face in her hands and his eyes shot open, finding hers. They were tossing storms of uncertainty, shyness, desire, and there was a hard resolution to them. His widened slightly.

“I don’t want this moment to belong to them. I want it to belong to us. I want it to be about the two of us and nobody else.” His brow furrowed.

“Katniss what’re you--“ but her finger landed on his lips and she shook her head.

“Do you trust me, Peeta?” His eyes never leaving hers, he nodded and she lowered her hand, moving it to the waistband of his flannel pants. He gulped as he felt her tug and he lifted his hips to allow her to slide them down. Her eyes widened when they fell on the growing bulge between his legs. He reached out and his knuckles grazed her thighs, traveling under her shirt and up her side. His hand brushed against the side of her breast and she let out a little gasp. Without looking away, his hands moved to the hem of her shirt and he pulled upwards, tossing it aside. She was once again glad of the darkness but Peeta’s eyes adjusted well. She was everything he’d ever wanted. His trembling hand pushed a strand of hair out of her face, then reached back to undo the braid that was already coming undone. Katniss watched him for a moment, before taking his hand in hers and bringing it to her breast. His breath hitched a little as his roughened palm covered her sensitive flesh. He cupped her in both hands, his thumbs making circles over her nipples and making her arch into his hands. He leaned down and took one into his mouth, his tongue swirling around and he pulled back to find her nipple glistening from his mouth. She buried her hands in his hair and yanked him forward for another kiss. Her hand moved between them and grasped him through his boxers, earning a deep groan. Likewise, his hand pushed her legs apart and he slid two fingers underneath the waistband of her damp panties. 

“Oh god Katniss, you are so wet,” he moaned into her mouth. She bucked her hips, causing one of his fingers to press against a certain spot, which made her cry out. His eyes widened and he leaned her back onto the bed, hovering over her. But she leaned up and brought him down beside her, accepting his kisses. Their hands intertwined above them while their other hands slid the remainder of their clothing down their legs. Peeta moved his hand between her legs and stroked her wet folds. Katniss’s hand found his hardened length and he bucked into her hands. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, leaning her head against his chest. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Katniss,” he chuckled, nudging her with his forehead. “I don’t either. This is new to both of us.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. So let’s learn together.” She nodded and he moved his fingers, listening to her gasps and moans to learn what was right and what was more pleasurable. Likewise, her hand moved up and down his shaft and she added little squeezes or tugs according to what he liked. His fingers were making quick circles across her clit and she panted his name.

“Oh god, Peeta, I’m…I’m going to…” she came with a jerk of her hips and he grinned as she collapsed on the bed, completely sated. He was still hard beside her but he shook his head when she reached for him.

“You have no idea how long I have been dreaming of doing that for you.” 

“Peeta. Make love to me.” His jaw went slack at her words and he quickly scrambled to his knees, straddling her. She spread her legs wide and felt his tip touch her center. 

“I don’t have anything with me,” he said uncomfortably though he couldn’t seem to tear himself away from her. She shook her head.

“They gave me a shot. Go ahead.” He nodded and watched her closely as he eased himself in. She winced when he reached that barrier and he leaned down to rest on his elbows, kissing her. 

“Katniss. I love you.” As she opened her mouth to respond, he pressed his lips against hers; with one powerful thrust, he filled her completely and she stifled a sob. He stroked her cheek and looked sorrowful.  
“Just tell me when you’re ready,” he whispered before he kissed her softly. She nodded and moved her hips a little, getting used to the feel of him. It was strange, yes, a little painful, it was true and definitely foreign but it just felt…right. Having Peeta inside her was unlike anything she had ever experienced and she quickly found a growing hunger starting to coil in her belly. She shifted her hips and he bit his lip and groaned. She leaned up to kiss him and he slid out before thrusting back in. He threw his head back and bit his lip.

“Shit Katniss, you feel so amazing! Sooo perfect.” She met his thrusts, somewhat awkward at first but soon they found a pace that drove them over the edge. He collapsed over her, panting for breath and her nails raked across his back as she held him to her. He was hers. She was his. They protected each other. They belonged to each other. And in this moment, she was absolutely fine with that simple fact. 

“I love you, Katniss,” he whispered as he nuzzled into her. She bit her lip and he leaned back a little. He gave her a sad smile.

“It’s ok if you don’t say it back. And don’t feel the same. But I want to tell you every chance I get, so that you’ll know how amazing you are. I love you and I always have. I always will.” He pulled her into his chest and she closed her eyes, feeling his heart race beneath her.

“Always,” he whispered as he succumbed to his dreams. 

 

The sun blinded her as she woke up but she glanced beside her and saw him sleeping peacefully, his bare chest rising and falling as his soft snores filled the air. She smiled, reaching over to stroke his hair and his eyes fluttered open to reveal bright blue eyes that were hazy with love.

“Morning.”

“Good morning,” he said with a sweet smile, leaning up to stretch. She wasted no time in leaning forward and kissing him and his hand went to her cheek. His eyes snapped open and he jerked back. Katniss watched him warily.

“What’s wrong?”

“Katniss…last night…did we-?”

“You don’t remember,” she said softly. His hands rubbed at his face, his blonde hair untidy and mussed.

“I’ve been dreaming of that for years. Just tell me it wasn’t a dream this time.”

“It wasn’t a dream.” He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hard on the mouth.

“I didn’t think so,” he breathed against her lips, giving her another smile that lit up his face and hers too for that matter. He brought her back down onto the bed and he pulled her close, nuzzling into her. She took no notice that she was naked but when she leaned up to toss her hair out of her face, his eyes locked on her bare breasts. She glanced down at herself and bit her lip, her fumbling fingers pulling the covers back over her. His hand caught hers and she looked back up at him, meeting his eyes.

“You are so perfect, Katniss,” he whispered. “So beautiful. Don’t ever hide yourself from me.” 

“I don’t know what you see in me,” she muttered, lowering her head. He gave an exasperated sigh and moved to his hands and knees. He moved the covers down her body and his eyes lit up at the sight of her. The darkness had hidden her perfection from him last night but now he drank in his fill. He cupped her chin and forced her to look up at him.

“You already know that I fell in love with you when I heard you sing.” He planted a warm kiss on her lips. “You have the loveliest voice in the world. Your eyes can captivate me and make me freeze in my tracks. You have this cute little frown line, right here,” he kissed the line between her eyes. “Your lips are just perfection. I could seriously just stay melded to them all day long.” He gave her another kiss to prove his point.

“Your hair is softer than a mockingjay’s wing. I love to run my fingers through it when you’ve fallen asleep in my arms. Your body is just deliciously perfect. It fits so perfectly against mine, like we were made for each other.” He moved his lips across her neck and down her chest, stopping to suck a breast into his mouth. 

“I would dream of you in this way,” he said, glancing up at her. “I would imagine how you feel, how you taste. How you would gasp my name or fall short of breath when I would kiss you.” He continued to move downwards and her eyes, laced with desire and wonder, followed him. He stopped to kiss below her belly button, his hair tickling her as he moved. His hands went to her inner thighs and he placed gentle kisses close to her center. Heat pooled her in her core as she squirmed against him, anxious for him to continue. He moved between her legs, spreading her wide and knelt on the floor, giving her a sly grin. Her heart stopped at the sight of his blonde head between her legs, his blue eyes blazing up at her. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along her slit, earning a scream before her hand clapped over her mouth. He raised his  
brow at her before he repeated his actions, reaching up to grip her hips. 

“Oooh. Oooh Peeta!” 

“Shhh. Don’t want to wake the rest of the train,” he whispered with a quick kiss to her inner thigh. He gently placed her legs on his shoulders as he leaned in to devour her. She held both her hands over her mouth as she tossed and turned, involuntarily moving away from him. His hands held her down as he continued to lick and suck, bringing her to completion. He grinned up at her as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and moved back up to kiss her. She tasted something different and realized it was her, which made her shiver. 

“Damn Peeta,” she said between gasps. He chuckled as he kissed her again.

“Glad you approve.”

“I’d like to return the favor.”

“I’d like that too but you don’t have to. And we really need to start getting ready. I’m sure we’re nearly to the Capitol by now.” 

“Peeta, promise me something.” He raised a brow as he gazed down at her.

“Let’s do this every morning when we’re married,” she said slyly. Peeta threw his head back and laughed and Katniss’s heart was warmed by the sight of it.

“It’s a deal, sweetheart. I’m more than ok with that.” 

“I should go get a shower and get dressed,” she said between kisses. His hands went to her hair and he started to pull her up with him.

“Take a shower with me.” 

“I thought you said we needed to start getting ready.”

“We can multitask.” 

“Peeta.” He gave her a shy smile and shrugged.

“Can you blame me for trying? Ok, I’ll see you back in the dining car. And hey,” he caught her wrist and she blinked, waiting for him to continue.

“I love you.” She smiled and squeezed his hand before wrapping the sheet around her and glancing both ways before exiting the compartment. Sighing, Peeta quickly made the bed and hurried to the shower, his thoughts focused on the girl who had just left his room.

 

The engagement party went off without a hitch and everyone was coming up to compliment the lovers on how wonderful they looked, or how excited everyone was for the big wedding. But when Snow toasted the victors on their engagement and when everyone turned to watch the fireworks, Katniss saw a distinct shake of his head. She gasped and grabbed Peeta’s hand, feeling her breath leave her. He watched her, concerned.

“Katniss? What’s wrong?” She shook her head, feeling sick to her stomach and her head ache. Peeta cast the crowd a worried glance before he gently took her hand and lead her away from the dance floor.  
They found an empty room and Peeta pulled her inside, realizing it was a study. Katniss leaned against the door, heaving and Peeta poured her a glass of water.

“Katniss, what is it? What happened?”

“He…he doesn’t believe it.”

“Who? What are you talking about?” Tears poured from her eyes and her mascara ran horribly. Peeta reached out to wipe her tears but she jerked away, her arms coming around her stomach.

“Snow. He doesn’t believe our love story. It didn’t work, Peeta. The districts weren’t pacified and Snow is angry. He’s…he’s going to…” she gasped, heaving for breath. Peeta’s hands went to her shoulders and he shook his head.

“Katniss, he won’t hurt you. Or Prim. I won’t let him. It’s going to be alright.” She flung herself into his arms and wept into his chest. His hands made gentle patterns on her back as he whispered soothing words into her hair.

“It’s ok. It’s going to be ok. I promise.” There was a soft knock and Peeta turned to see Haymitch standing in the doorway.

“Everything ok in here?”

“Yeah, we’re fine Haymitch. Is the party over?”

“Nearly but your prep team wants to give you one last cleaning before your appointment.” Peeta’s heart sank. He had almost forgotten about tonight. Almost. Katniss shivered and Peeta ran his hands along her arms, knowing full well it had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

“We’re ready.” He took her hand, kissed it, and lead her out of the mansion, hoping he would never again have to see this place as long as he lived. 

 

Peeta shifted nervously as he waited for Katniss. Portia had given him a white suit to wear and the irony of it all made him laugh bitterly. They had discussed removing his body hair but thankfully, he was allowed to keep most of it. His face stung from all the gels and creams they had used and the make-up had been completely removed. The door slid open and he whirled around, his greeting cut off abruptly as two men entered. They merely nodded to him and went to pour drinks for themselves. Peeta closed his eyes and turned away. He had seen these two men at the party. He had even spoken to them briefly. Were these his bidders? Were these two men really going to watch him have sex with Katniss? 

The door slid open again and Katniss peered in. Peeta’s eyes traveled over her slender frame as he went to give her a soft kiss. The make-up from the party had been removed but replaced by a smoky-eye look, her hair was soft and curled around her shoulders, and she wore a white satin robe. His hand went to the back of her neck as he pulled her in for another kiss.

“How-“ he cleared his throat and tried again. “How would you like us to start?” Katniss jumped and looked over his shoulder, to see the two men raising their glasses at her.

“Oh just start as you normally do.” Peeta closed his eyes for a moment, then looked back down at her.

“Just trust me,” he whispered. When she nodded, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. He lead her over to the bed and sat on the edge, pulling her into his lap while her legs wrapped around his waist. His hand slid under the robe and caressed her breast and she let out a sigh. 

“Hey, don’t hide anything,” one of the men said, chuckling.

“Yeah, show us what she likes.” A vein in Peeta’s jaw twitched but his hands went to the ties and he pulled them loose. The robe fell open to reveal her in matching blue bra and panties. His mind and heart racing, he lowered her to the bed and hovered over her, his hands quickly having his jacket and shirt unbuttoned. He leaned down and their lips met, as his hands ran along the expanse of her legs and her back. His nimble fingers had her bra unclasped and he set it beside him on the bed, not wanting the men to be anywhere near her clothes. He leaned down and took her breast into his mouth, while she threw her head back and moaned, her fingers tangling in his hair. He kissed down her body, tracing her panty line with his tongue and smirking up at her. 

“Get on with it,” one of the men said impatiently. Peeta stood and slid his pants down his legs and knelt before her. She leaned up and kissed his hard stomach, her fingers going to the waistband of his boxers. His hands went to her hair, twisting around the dark strands while she tugged his boxers down and he helped her get them over his prosthetic. Peeta worried briefly if the men would say anything about the prosthetic leg but then, he realized, he could really care less. And he knew they weren’t looking at him.  
And that made his blood start to boil. He leaned her back and covered her body, determined to hide her from these foul men. Her breasts rubbed against his bare chest and he moaned into her mouth, as his hips aligned with hers. He felt something cold hit his arm and he leaned up a little. Frowning, he picked up what the men had tossed at him: handcuffs.

“What’s this?”

“Tie her up! It’ll be more fun for you to show her who’s boss.” Peeta turned back to the men, disgust in his eyes.

“I won’t do that. It’s insulting and distasteful.” 

“Hey,” one of the men jumped to his feet angrily. “We paid a lot of money for you two. We expect what we paid for! Chain her up. Now. Or we will.”

“You won’t touch her,” Peeta snapped. 

“Peeta,” she said softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “It’s ok.”

“No, it’s not--“

“Just do it.” He looked into her eyes and saw fear and trepidation. Sighing, he grabbed the cuffs and gently brought her arms over her head. He locked them in place and looked back at her, looking miserable.

“They feel ok?”

“Fine,” she mumbled. His tongue ran along her lips and he gently tugged her lower lip with his teeth, earning a deep moan. He reached up and entwined his hands with hers as he bucked his hips, his cock twitching at the wetness forming on her panties. 

“Finish stripping her already!” Peeta leaned back and grasped both sides of her panties, slowly pulling them down her legs. With a smile, he lay them beside her bra and he started kissing her ankle, making his way up her legs. She bit her lip as she watched him closer to her center and he was about to bury his head between her thighs when he heard a loud chuckle.

“Whoa, who says she gets pleasure first? You’re supposed to get off first, man.”

“He’s not even hard! Have her suck you off. That should get you going.”

“It would get me going! Look at her!” Peeta tried to ignore the way his fingers clenched, as they would have liked to clench around the men’s throats. He wondered if he just thrust into her, could they end it and get the hell out of there? He rose up on his knees and positioned himself at her entrance, giving her an apologetic look. 

“Hey! We didn’t say for you fuck her already! Have her suck you off!”

“Didn’t you pay to be a silent bystander,” Peeta said through gritted teeth.

“What cheek! You watch it little victor, or we’ll tell Snow we were completely dissatisfied with your performances.” Blinking back tears, Peeta rose up in front of Katniss and moved over her, so that his half-hard cock was inches from her mouth. She glanced up at him but saw his eyes were closed, so with a deep breath she leaned forward and took him between her lips. He let out a hiss of appreciation as his hands pressed against the wall and she tried to take more of him in. 

“Fuck her mouth, Mellark!” 

“Katniss,” he whispered, his hands going to her hair. “Keep your mouth still, I’m going to thrust but just barely.” She stayed still and allowed him to buck his hips. She nearly gagged the first time but he backed off and only kept the tip between her lips. It was teasing and it drove him mad but he was determined not to choke her. His fingers gently held her head in place while he thrust and he moaned her name as he seized up.

“Come in her mouth!” But Peeta backed away and came seconds later, the pearly fluid covering her stomach. 

“Sorry,” Peeta said over his shoulder. The men said nothing and he bent down to kiss her, his hand stroking her cheek.

“You’re amazing, Katniss. Thank you.” She could only nod as her eyes met his. She saw tears swimming in his depths of blue and he mouthed his apology. She wanted to tell him she didn’t blame him, that this wasn’t his fault but she couldn’t. He buried his face in her neck, and she felt his tears streaming down her skin. 

“Make love to me, Peeta,” she whispered and he leaned back, giving her a watery smile. He moved between her legs and his fingers did the lightest of touches across her clit. She bit her lip and moaned and he brushed his thumb over the bundle of nerves. With several hard presses, he had her panting his name and he replaced his fingers with his hardening length. As he slid into her, his hands went to her hips and he pulled her into him, letting out a grunt of pleasure. 

“Peeta!” He moaned her name like a mantra as he increased his thrusts.

“Yess,” he heard behind him and he pushed it to the back of his mind, doing his best to ignore them. He moved his hand back between them and made hard circles across her center. She arched her back and let out a deep moan.

“Peeta! Peeta, I’m so close…”

“Turn her around, Mellark!” Peeta froze, throwing a glare over his shoulder.

“Turn her around! Take her from behind!”

“You can’t--“

“Do it!” Peeta pulled out of her and repositioned the handcuffs, gently turning her so that she was facing the wall. He wrapped his arms around her, palming her breasts as he slipped back inside her and he pressed his forehead to her back.

“Fuck Katniss. You are so tight like this,” he whispered into her ear. She gasped and moaned, writhing in her binds. He reached around and his thumb found her clit again. One, two, three swipes had her coming undone and her orgasm milked him of his. He collapsed on her back, trying to steady his breathing. He reached up to unchain her but he heard a sharp “Nuh uh” from behind him. He turned to face them, his face red.

“What the hell else do you want from us?” 

“Careful Mellark. If you want to keep your little girl on fire safe, you won’t anger us.” 

“We gave you what you paid for. Now let us leave.”

“I think it’s our turn for some fun.” Peeta was over her in an instant, shielding her from their view.

“You won’t fucking touch her.” But one of then men was obviously stronger than Peeta and had him flat on his back in minutes. Peeta glared up at him as he fought to get free but the Capitol citizen grabbed another pair of handcuffs and had him chained next to Katniss. She tried to look over her shoulder, her terrified eyes meeting his. 

“Look,” he pleaded, “She’s my fiancé. Please. Just leave her alone.”

“We know how hard this must be to watch.” Peeta’s narrowed eyes flew from one man to another.

“So we won’t make you watch,” he said, swooping down and covering Peeta’s eyes. He thrashed around in rage, starting when he heard Katniss cry out.

“I will kill you bastards, do you hear me?!” 

“He talks way more than he did in the Games.”

“I can fix that.”

“Katn--mmmph!” they shoved a wad of material in his mouth, cutting off his cry. Tears streamed from his eyes underneath the cloth as he heard slaps and cries and he cursed himself for not being able to protect her after all. The sound of a zipper and then a sickened “yes baby” made him jerk around, desperately trying to free himself. The two men laughed and the sound of Katniss’s pleas tore at Peeta’s heart. Suddenly, there was a sharp scream followed by a stream of “please don’ts” and Peeta felt like he was suffocating. He heard the door bang open and felt the bed lift as the two men jumped to their feet. 

“Pretty sure that President Snow did NOT agree to this,” came a furious voice. 

“We paid for--“

“The Victors. You paid for a show from the Victors. This was not a part of the contract. Get the fuck out of here. Now.”

“We’ll tell President--“

“You go ahead and tell him and be sure to tell him how you’re treating his Victors too! Get OUT!” Peeta heard the sound of feet scrambling and Haymitch’s heavy sigh.

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Peeta felt the blindfold lift and he blinked, blinded by the bright lights of the train. Katniss tore away his gag and leaned down to unchain him. He sat up and enveloped her in his embrace, burying his face in her hair.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he said over and over as he rocked them back and forth. Haymitch had gone from the room and Katniss was stroking his hair.

“Peeta, stop. It’s not your fault.”

“I promised to protect you. I let them--what did they do to you, Katniss?”

“Nothing Peeta, I’m fine. They didn’t hurt me.”

“But--“

“Let’s get out of here. Please.” He nodded and handed her the robe she had been wearing. He collected their remaining clothes, took her hand, and lead her out of the compartment. They went back to his compartment and he released her hand to allow her to take a scalding shower, then without even dressing, she slid under the covers and buried her face in his chest. Salty kisses were exchanged and their tears mixed together as they settled down into one another and drifted off to an uneasy sleep. 

 

Peeta was restless most of the night. Finally deciding he needed a cup of warm milk, he carefully pushed back the covers so not to disturb her and he pulled his prosthetic on before limping into the dining car.  
Haymitch was propped up in a chair, unsurprisingly with a drink in his hand.

“Haymitch.” The old mentor turned and blinked. “Thank you. For coming in when you did.”

“Sorry I didn’t get there sooner. Don’t imagine it was too much fun, being blindfolded and gagged.”

“When you came in…what were they doing to her?” Haymitch was silent and Peeta’s eyes burned. “Haymitch…please. Just tell me.”

“Far as I could tell, they hadn’t done anything to her. Just being assholes and disrespecting her. When I came in, one of em was waving his dick in her face but they weren’t raping her, Peeta.” Peeta blinked back tears, feeling his heart lighten slightly. 

“Do we have to do more of those…engagements?”

“Unfortunately, kid, you two are the Capitol’s new playthings. But Effie and I have fought very hard to make sure you can never be purchased alone. You’re a package price. You’re in this together.” 

“Together,” he breathed. “You said that we are on this train forever now. That we’ll never be free.”

“Freedom is all in how you look at it, kid. If you don’t mind taking this ride with sweetheart, then your freedom is with her. Alone, you’re a prisoner. Together, you’re free.” Haymitch finished downing his liquor and closed his eyes. Peeta felt that was as good as any dismissal and he crept back to his compartment, forgetting about the milk.

He slid in behind her and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before he lay his head next to hers. 

“Peeta,” he heard her whisper. 

“Mmhm?”

“Stay with me.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

“Always, Katniss. We’re in this together. Always.” 

END


End file.
